An Old Friend
by amarumotoceke177
Summary: This is the 1st story i hav written so I really don't know wat 2 put down. All that is really happening is that Sakura and Naruto find a girl that was fighting a suspicious man and turns out 2 be an old friend of Konoha.
1. The beggining of a great adventure

Naruto: an old friend

_**This is the first story I have written so I really don't know what to put down. All that is really happening is that Sakura and Naruto find a girl that was fighting a suspicious man and turns out to be an old friend of Konoha.There is this girl named well you will find out later and she kinda looks like ino but is totally differnt.She has long brown hair in a pony tail and is wearing a black dress that goes to a little bit over her kness with a white sash in the middle with her head band on it.she has wraps around her arm that goes to her elbow and on both of her legs that goes down to her knees.She has light blue eyes .**_

Sakura was at the raman shop enjoying the peace and quiet that she was experiencing. She was enjoying her little cup of raman. She turned around thinking that she heard some foot steps.

"It might have just been the wind hitting against some rocks." she said while turning around.

"Sakura! I...I...I found someone that really needs your help!" said Naruto while sitting on the counter where her raman was.

"Naruto! What are you doing !" she said.

"I told you that I saw somebody who is badly injured and that needs help!" said Naruto (while blushing because he was so close to Sakura.)

**"**Then show me!!" She yelled back.

After jumping off of trees for more then 10 minutes, Sakura spotted the girl that Naruto was talking about. She had about 20 kunai in her back and some how she looked kind of familiar not including the blood that was gushing out of her back.

"There she is!" yelled Sakura to Naruto. They both hurried to the badly injured girl and tried to wake her up because she was unconscious from all the blood that she was losing.

"Hello." Said a mysterious voice that sounded kind of familiar to Naruto. They both looked up.

**"**It's…It's…I…Itachi Uchiha!" said Naruto.

**"**Wha…What?!" said Sakura acting surprised. There was silence for about 10 seconds. Sakura looked where the girl was laying unconsciously.

"What! She's gone!!" yelled Sakura as she noticed that she was touching a log with spiders all over it.

Itachi looked surprised. Naruto was wondering why.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!" yelled Sakura while taking her hands off the log.

Naruto looked up in the trees and saw the girl alive standing on one of the tree branches. She still looked badly hurt even though she didn't have the kunai's in her back any more. Naruto went after her leaving Sakura behind. She started to run away.

"Naruto! Wait up!" yelled Sakura.

"Shall we go yet?" said another mysterious voice.

"Be patient." Itachi said back. They waited until they didn't see them anymore.

"Now!" yelled Itachi.


	2. The great chase

Chapter 2 

**_In the last chapter Naruto found a girl stranded in the woods that really needed help after trying to win a fight with Itachi.  
When Sakura and Naruto get there, they find out that the badly wounded girl was useing a substatuion justsu. Will they ever get a hold of her and bring her back to saftey?_**

"Wait!" yelled Naruto.

"This is getting really annoying" said the girl to herself.

They keeped on going and that really made the girl mad. she couldn't stop saying to herself that they would stop any minute now.

"Whoa!"The girl screamed as she feel off a branch of a tree.She hit the ground so hard, she got knocked out.

"Hey are you ok?"asked Naruto while trying to wake the girl up.

"Naruto. She got knocked out.You won't be able to wake her up." replied Sakura.

"Will she be ok, though?"Naruto asked concerned.

"Yeah.We will need to bring her to the hospital."Sakura replied.

It has been 2 hours after the rescue that Naruto and Sakura had made.  
Sakura was hoping for the girl to wake up soon to find out who she really was while Naruto was looking for Kakashi sensi to tell him the news.

"Ugh..."

"Huh...She woke up!!"Sakura said to herself.

"Where...am I?"asked the girl.

"You are at the konoha hospital..."said Sakura.

"What happend?"the girl asked.

"You fell off a tree branch."Sakura replied.

"Damn my clumbsyness" she said to herself.

"Who... are you?"asked the girl

"If I tell you my name, you tell me yours."Sakura said with confidance.

The girl didn't say anything.

"My name is Sakura Haruno."She replied.

"What is yours?"she asked in a whisper.

There wa scilence between the two girls.

"Well?!What is it?!"Sakura asked unpaitently.

" I... don't have a name."the girl replyied.

"Everone has at least a nickname!"Sakura said while starting to get really angry.

"Stop yelling at me!"the girl said angrly waiting for Sakura to calm down.

Scilence rose again.

"I'm sorry.I was just unpatitant, i guess."Sakura said in a quiet voice.

"It's fine.My name is..."

**I know you guy's really want to know what her name is but you are going to have to wait till next time!Sorry!XD**


	3. The secert name reveled!

Chapter 3

**_In the last chapter the girl was brung to the hospital and Sakura was trying to comfort her while she was healing. She was very anxious to find out what her name was and she got a little bit out of control.Will her name be revealed?_**

"My...my ...my name is Amaru Motoceke."

" I am from the Motoceke clan from this village but my family was visiting the Uchihas that day when Itachi killed the whole clan." Amaru said.

" What happened then?" Sakura asked.

" Itachi...killed them with the Uchiha clan while I was over at a friends house." Amaru said while looking out the window at the faces of the Hokages on the mountian.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that " Sakura said while thinking about Sasuke.

Scilence filled the room while the two girls were thinking about the past. Sakura was thinking about Sasuke while Amaru was having a flashback.

"Well, I better go find Naruto and make sure he didn't get lost trying to find our sensi." Sakura said while felling depressed abut what they had just talked about.

"Ok."Amaru replied quietly.

Sakura left the room with a small frown on her face. Amaru heard sobbing in the hall as Sakura left. She then looked out the window at the staues of the hokages faces again.

"I bet you did a great job on keeping this place together...3rd Hokage."Amaru asid to herself.

Later on that day while Amaru was asleep Kakashi stoped by to take a look to see how badly the girl was injured. He thought that he saw a little bit of resembleance if Sasuke in Amaru. Then he loooked really close at her and saw none.

"She looks so peaceful and..."Kakashi started to say then a nurse came in and said that he could see her tomaroow.the next day they let Amaru out of the hospital because her wounds wern't as bad as they seemed to be.

"Wow. Konoha hasn't changed a bit."She said while walking toward the Ramon shop.

"Alright team, we have an important mission today." Said what it seemed to be a sensi of a team.

**I know you want to know what team it is and what sensi was speaking to the genin but you are going to have to wait till next time!! XP**


	4. New friends and an old enemy

Chapter 4

In the last chapter Sakura found out that the girls name was Amaru Motoceke and that the terrible tradgity that happend to Sasuke included her family too! What will happen to Amaru if she doen't be careful in the village that it happend in?!

"Alright team we have an important mission today."said as it seems to be a leader of a team.

Amaru looks up and sees three genin and thier leader. A boy with a big coat and a cute little white dog looks at Amaru with a suprosed look on his face. the leader looks at the boy and tries to see what he is looking at.

"Oh, hello." the leader says to Amaru

"Huh,oh hi."Amaru says back.

"K...Kurenia sensi what is t...the mission?" A strange but quiet girl said.

"Hinata, Shino go practice for a second, ok?" the leader known as Kurenai said back.The girl and a mistirious looking guy walked away while the boy with the dog and the leader Kerenai walked toward Amaru.

"Are you new to the village?" Kerenai asked with a friendly vioce.

"I used to live here but...my family moved out and went to the sand village." Amaru replied.

"Oh. Then why move back here?" The boy with the dog asked.

"We were afraid that they would want us to try and take over Konoha agian." she said rying to think as fast as she could.

"Oh. Well I am Kerenai and this is Kiba Inuzuka."Kurenai said with a smile on her face.

"My name is Amaru Motoceke."she said confidently knowing that they would find out her name and that she was lieing if she didn't tell them her name.

"Nice to meet you " Kiba said."This is Akamaru,my dog"

"That is a cool name for a..."Amaru tried to finish her sentance before somebody came out of nowhere and held her mouth shut.

"Wha..What the?!" Kiba tried to talk but didn't have enough air to speak.

"Kiba!"Kerenai said trying to get Kiba's attention.

I know it is getting kind of interesting but you are going to have to guess who it is but it is preety obivous if you read the beggining.


	5. helpless amaru

Chapter 5

In the last chapter, Amaru meet kiba and Kerenai,but, somebody showed up at the last minute with an suprise. If you read the whole story so far, you know who it is.

"Kiba!" Kerenai said tring to get Kibas attention.

Kiba grabs out two kunais ready for an atack.

"Let her go!" Kiba yelled.

"Why does Kiba care about this new girl that he just meet?" Kerenai said to herself.

"I said let her go!" Kiba said.

"Why?" the stranger asked.

"You have already done enough to her and her family!" Kiba yelled while Akamaru growled at the misterious guy.

You guys probably know who he is know don't you?

"Huh? Wait you are a Motoceke?" Kerenai asked suprised.

"That is what I said.Didn't I?" Amaru said angerly thinking that Sakura told the sensi everything that they talked about the day before.

"Why are you still folowing my every move, Itachi?" Amaru said dieing to get an answer.

"You know why. If I killed your family, I have to kill you."Itachi replied.

"It has been 6 years!"Amaru said tring to convince him to leave her alone. Obviously, that isn't working.

"So, you are here to huh, Kisame?" she asked calmly and politely.

"Yep. You guessed right." he replied.

"I see that you are kind of busy so I will let you go for know." Itachi said while letting go of Amaru.

Kiba was still ready to attack when Itachi and kisame dissappeared.

"That was close." Kiba said.

"It always is." Amaru replied.


	6. friend now enemy?

Chapter 6

**_I know that it has been a while but i am back!! now Amaru has meet kiba and kurnai and she is just kinda talking...boring isn't it?_******

After the conversation ended,Amaru went looking for Sakura but couldn't find her.  
She then just followed her heart to where ever it lead her to.after a few hours she found herself in the training field, well close to it anyway.

'It...It can't be..." Amaru said while trying to keep her breath.

"Well, your back..."SAid a weird but familuer voice.

"So, what do you want?" She replied to the man.

Scilence rose betwwen the two of them.

"Well? Sasuke?"she tried to get his attention.

"I am just glad you remembered my name..."He tried to say before Amaru pulled out a kunai and put it near his neck.

"You are the one that wanted to get out of the village...so leave!!"amaru said to Sasuke.

Scilence rose between them again.

"I will not let you destroy this village!!"she said tring to make him leave.  
the next thing that she knows is that a shiny blade is next to her neck.(pretty pretty shiny shiny)She can feel a slight movement of the blade while he dissappers.


	7. Amaru and KIba?

Chapter 7

**_That last chapter was scary!! Not!It might of kinda weird, let's see what happens next._**

Amaru is still in the woods thinking why Sasuke tried to hurt her.She then started to wonder where he went.

"First Itachi now Sasuke? Who else is going to try to kill me?"she said while walking to her house.

"This is getting so weird i can't explain."she said while looking up at the stars if she were Shikamaru looking at the clouds.

"I can." Said a familuar voice.

"Hey, your name is Kiba right?" she said exsitingly.

"At least i know your smart." Kiba said.

"What do you know about Sasuke?" Amaru said while getting a serious face.

"Why don't you tell me your story first?"Kiba asked.

"Well, we were growing up together but he knew i was differnt at first but he also knew that i wasn't someone to laugh at either. The first day he saw me, i was sitting on my door step waiting for my family to come home.I started to cry because i thought something bad happend. He came and asked if I was ok and we hung out for the rest of the day and we knew we would remember that day,because the next day, our family's got killed."

"Oh. WEll all i know is that he was a nice guy until his,and your, family died.He has turned evil so he can have enough power to beet Itachi."

"Thanks.Well,i better get home."

"Me too.hope you got all the information you needed."

All the sudden, Kiba did something that Amaru never exspected. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye!" Kiba said with a huge smile.

Amaru just waved while she was still in shock.

The next day...

"Amaru!! Amaru wake up!! It is time for your training!!" Naruto said screaming at the top of his lungs like he just won a life time of raman.

"What are you doing in my house Naruto?"Amaru said while angry like she was going to punch him in the head.

**_Hope you like it so far.There is more to come!! XD_**


	8. Training

Chapter 8

* * *

**_Last chapter,amaru found out that Kiba likes her!!So romantic.Let's see what other suprises people might have!_**

* * *

"Wake up Amaru!! Come on!!" Naruto said.

"Fine!Fine!!I am getting up!"Amaru said while getting out of her bed.

An hour later at the training field...

"Where is your sensi?"Amaru asked.

"He is always late."Sakura replied.

"Hey guys!!How are...Who is this?"Kakashi said.

"This is Amaru Motoceke,Naruto found her in the woods while looking..."Sakura tried to say before Kakashi interupted her.

'Wait!! You are a Motoceke?"Kakashi asked in shock.

"Unfortanatly, I am." Amaru replied.

Scilence (once again) rised in the forest.

"So, how have you been Amaru?"Kakashi said while tring to hide the fact that he is sad.

"I have to go..." Amaru said while trying to hide the fact that she has the death of her family playing in her head.

"Amaru please..."Sakura tried to say.

"Let her be Sakura. She will be fine.Let's just focas on our training."Kakashi said.

While Amaru was gone, Kakashi made Sakura and Naruto work there butts off.Later on that night Amaru was training by herself...

"Huh...huh...huh...got to..work harder!!"She said to her self.

She kept tring as hard as she could but the kunais went flying in all the wrong directions.

"I need to calm down...hmmmmm ok"

She heard something in the backround.

"Huh? Who is there?"

She heard it again.

"I am warning you!!"

"Don't worry it is just me!"Kiba said while coming out behind a tree.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."He said back.

"Training, you?"

"Well i was just watching you but I guess now, i am helping you"

"What?"She said while being confussed by what he meant.

"Try to swing it a little bit more to the left." He said while showing her with his own kunai.

* * *

**_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!So cute!! wait for the next chapter!! XD_**


	9. an unexpected turn!

Chapter 9

* * *

**_Last time kiba was helping Amaru with her training. what will happen next?_**

* * *

Amaru and Kiba are still at the training field and now they are both taking a break.

"Are you ok?"asked Kiba.

"Yea, i guess."she replied back.

"You should get some rest."

"I know, I guess I will see you tomarrow"

The next day...

"Amaru!!Amaru!! Come on!!Huh?"Sakura said confussed while looking at a paper on the floor by Amaru's door.

"What is this?"Sakura said while opening the letter.

_The note read:_

**Dear Sakura,Naruto and Kiba,**

**I am sorry but i have to go on my own path and take care of my self.  
I can't relive the memories of my life here over and over again. i am going to find a new home.Don't worry about me. i will be fine.I just can't live with the tourcher any longer.I am sorry.Please forgive me.**

**Your friend,  
Amaru Motoceke**

_end of letter_

"What?!Naruto!!"

"what is it Sakura?" Naruto said worried.

"Amaru ran away!!"

"What!!"

* * *

**_Wow.Didn't see that coming!!XD_**


	10. what!

chapter 10

**_Not much to say_**

"What do you mean she ran away?!"Naruto said in shock.

"Just read the letter!"Sakura replied.

A few seconds later...

"Why would sh erun away? What does she mean by Her memories in this village?"Naruto said dieing to get an answer.

"Well..."

"Well what?!"

"She use to live here and Itachi killed her family too while she was at a friends house..."

"And you didn't tell me this eariler?What were you ..."

"Naruto!!Sakura!! We need your help!!"Said Kakashi.

"Phew!!"Sakura said with relif

"Amaru is in danger!!"Kakashi said while panicing.

"What?!"Naruto and Sakura said in shock.

"The Sand villagethought that she was spieing on them and they have her!!"Kakashi yelled back.

Naruto started to run up to kakashi.

"Sakura!!don't just stand there!"

Sakura turned around and started to run the oppisite way.

"Sakura what are you doing!?"

"We have no time Naruto!!Let's go!!"

Naruto and Kakashi ran to the scene.

"Let her go!!"Naruto said while tring to get thier attention.

**_Wait!! there is more!!_**


	11. Curse mark Amaru?

Chapter 11

**_Amaru is in trouble now!!_**

"I said let her go!!" Naruto said with complete anger.

"Why should we? she betrayed us"said who looked like a kasekage.

"She didn't betray you!!"

"Amaru!!"said Kiba as he approched the scene with Sakura.

The man that was holding Amaru dropped her on the floor.

"Amaru!"they all said while worrying that she is dieing.

"You don't need to worry about her.she is already put out of her pain and...huh?"the man tried to say before something unexpeceted happened.

"Amaru!!She...is alive!!" Sakura said with amazment.

"I..didn't...betray...you..."Amaru said while struggleing to stand up.

They all stood in scilence when they saw amaru standing up stright but with her head still down.

"Why won't you...BELIVE ME!"Amaru said while looking up.

Everyone but Naruto backed up but everyone was in shock when they saw that her light blue eyes has turned pitch black.

"She...she is...like me!!"Naruto said inside his head.

They then all saw something even more frightning...a curse mark like Sasuke's.

"Wait!!You...you are on Oruchimaru's side!!"Sakura said while starting to back away some more.

"No I am not!!I choose not to be on his side unlike Sasuke!  
I am nothing like him!!"Amaru said while teking the rope off her wrists.

"Amaru..."Kiba started to say while walking up to her before he saw that there was a sudden gust of wind circuling around her.Sand also started to circle around her.It litterly looked like a tornado.

**_This is getting kinda interesting huh?_**


	12. The last kiss

Chapter 12

**_OMG!!_**

"What the?!"KIba started to say before he relilized that amaru was doing hand signs.

"Destruction tornado!!"Amaru yelled as the tornado exploded.

All most everyone fell down except for kiba who was holding Amaru trying to calm her down. A lot of people got hurt but no one got killed.

"What in the world..."Kiba started to say before he noticed that Amaru has passed out.

Kiba started running toward the hospital as fast as he could.

2 days later...

Sakura stood near Amaru's just like she did the first time.  
Everyone else was there Neji,Tenten,Ino,shikamaru,and all the others.Kiba was in the waiting room because he didn't want to see her all beat up again.the door started to open.  
A nurse came in and everyone starded at her.

"I am glad to say that she will not die..."The nurse started to say as everyone gave a sigh of relife.

"But she has very serious injures witch indicates that she put up quite a fight against those other ninjas...she also was right about going on by herself though...this was just one time."the nurse said with a serious voice.

Everyone nodded their heads.

After she got out of the hospital, she was told to go out of konoha and find a home where it is safe.

"Thank you guys for all of your support, I will be back to visit."she said confidently to everyone.

"And Kiba..."she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of Akamaru,ok?"she said while waving to everyone.

**_THE END!!_**


End file.
